


Holiday Shopping

by thelittlestbishop



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Holiday Shopping, Holidays, Rossi knows they're dating because come on he's good at his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbishop/pseuds/thelittlestbishop
Summary: Hotch and Emily go to the mall for some holiday shopping and they run into one of their friends.





	Holiday Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the first seven seasons in 24 days and I couldn't deal with the hotchniss feels so have my first CM fanfic, I hope I'm doing them justice.

The mall is full, bustling with life as people hurry to get their last-minute holiday shopping done in time. Dave is standing by a café stand, his own purchases on the small counter next to him, reading the paper as he waits for his order when a sudden mass slams its entire weight into his legs, squealing with happiness, 'Uncle Dave!' He looks down as sees Jack Hotchner's blond head pressed against his side. 

"Hey, buddy!" He sets aside the paper and picks up the boy, smiling in return even as he scans the crowd in search of the unit chief. "What are you doing here? Where's your dad?" The kid's not crying, so he assumes nothing's wrong, but before Jack can reassure him of this Emily Prentiss comes pushing through the throngs of people, a panicked look in her eyes exacerbated by her panting as she catches up to them and instantly takes the boy into her arms. 

"Jack! You can't do that, you can't just run off. You scared me. Why-" Her voice dies in her throat when she looks back at the man that was holding Jack, and she pales slightly at the sight. "Rossi?"

"Emily. You brought Jack to the mall?" His question is legitimate, he's not entirely sure yet if his suspicions about Aaron and Emily dating are true, and he's too surprised at the moment to connect the dots instantly. 

"My daddy's buying Christmas presents," Jack adds in cheerfully. 

"I- Yeah, Aaron-" She catches herself, but Dave's eyebrows shoot up as he smiles knowingly at the slip of the tongue. "I had shopping to do and so did Hotch. I offered to keep an eye on Jack while he went into the stores."

"Oh _really_? You just happened to run into Aaron in this crowd? What a coincidence we're all here." Dave has an amused glint in his eyes and she knows he's enjoying this a little too much.

"No! Miss Emily came with me and Dad!" The boy in her arms offers, clearly not wanting to be drowned out in the conversation by the adults. All she wants is for the ground to swallow her right then and there. 

"Is that so?" She can't meet Dave's eyes, but it's not necessary because a hand is suddenly pressing against the small of her back for a few seconds and is accompanied by Aaron's voice.

"What happened, guys? I thought you were gonna wait for me outside the store." He's holding a bag in his free hand and a smile that doesn't falter when he greets Dave, if anything it grows. Taking it in stride. She's jealous.

"Jack saw his uncle, so." Setting him down she sighs, flexing her fingers. Now that the surge of adrenaline wore off the boy was a little too heavy to keep in her arms for long. 

Aaron's voice is sure and steady when he speaks up again, "I didn't think we'd find you here." 

"Uh huh, I bet. Emily said you guys were doing some shopping."

"Yeah, some presents I hadn't gotten around to buying. You too?"

"Just a few last minute purchases. You'll find out soon enough."

"Sounds like a threat," Emily says, laughing faintly as she makes a show of narrowing her eyes at the bags. 

Jack pulls on Emily's hand then, calling for her attention. "Are we gonna go have dinner now? I'm hungry."

"Sure, buddy. What are you in the mood for? Anything you want, I promise I'll convince your dad." She stage-whispers the last part, winking at him before grinning.

"You two are ganging up on me now? That's not fair." Aaron says as he ruffles the blond hair.

"They seem like a dangerous duo," Dave says, picking up his coffee from the counter, now smiling as he watches them. 

"You have no idea."

"I want pizza! Dad can we have pizza?"

"We'll get pizza," he replies and Emily squeezes the boy's shoulder as she shakes off the apprehension, knowing that nothing can help their case now that they've been caught by Dave. 

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it. I've still got a few things to buy. Give me five, Jack." His raised hand is met with as much force as the boy can muster. Dave steps past them with his cup and bags with small nods.

The color that had finally returned to Emily's cheeks disappears once more at his words when he walks away. "They know."

Aaron laughs at the look on her face and so does Jack, even if he's not really sure why they're laughing. When she recovers she pokes at the sides of both of the Hotchner men to get them going towards the food court.


End file.
